Blood and Bruises
by starryblossoms
Summary: Kaz is beaten and left alone to fend for himself. It's a very cold winter for Kaz. I do not own Chaotic
1. Chapter 1

Tom frowned as the bitter taste of beer slid across his tongue. He almost choked as Mikey painfully slapped his back. "Come on Tom you can chug faster than that man." Tom swallowed thickly and nodded. Mikey smiled and drove faster. Tom staggered out of the car weakly clutching his fifth bottle of beer. He staggered towards Kaz' house. Mikey didn't even drop him off at the right house. He was still three houses down from where he was supposed to be.

Kaz jumped when someone banged loudly on the front door. _Tom finally made it then._ He opened the door. There Tom was trying to lean against the door frame.

"Tom? Are you okay you look awful." Kaz exclaimed worriedly.

Tom looked at Kaz and laughed. "Am I okay?" He clumsily walked toward Kaz and stared. "What a stupid question." Kaz hesitantly took a step back.

He watched as Tom's red rimmed eyes drooped. He looked up and glared at Kaz. Kaz gasped as Tom slammed him against the wall. "T-tom you're h-hurting me." Tom's gripped tightened. Tom laughed softly and continued to tighten his grip as Kaz whimpered in pain. Without warning Tom dropped Kaz and took a step back. Kaz glanced up and cried out as Tom kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. "Tom, w-why?" Kaz whispered as tears streamed down the red head's cheeks. Tom ignored him and bent down. He grabbed Kaz by the hair and slammed his head on the wooden floor. After the third time Kaz screamed. "Stop!" Tom stopped for a moment and looked confused. Kaz looked hopefully into his eyes.

A small tear ran down Tom's flushed cheek. He looked at Kaz for a second before a blank stare overtook his face. Kaz cried out in pain as Tom strangled him. Kaz's vision blurred before a heavy weight fell on him. He pushed Tom off of him and continued to cry loudly. Kaz painfully pushed himself up weakly. He crawled up the stairs and up to his room continuing to cry rather loudly. Kaz winced as he climbed on the bed trying to find the most comfortable way to lay. He tried to sleep while clutching the bed sheets.

Tom groaned as he pushed himself up. He stumbled up the stairs to find Kaz. Tom gasped softly as he saw Kaz fast asleep on the bed crying in his sleep. Tom walked to Kaz's bed side. "Kaz, who did this to you," he asked angrily. Kaz turned to his side and whimpered. Tom looked at his sleeping face and sat at the edge of the bed. _Should I wake him up? _He decided to let him sleep for now. Tom put his hand on Kaz's forehead and frowned when Kaz shivered.

Several hours later Kaz's sighed in his sleep and began to wake up. Kaz sat up and whimpered a little in pain. He looked around his room and jumped slightly when he saw Tom dozing lightly not to far a way. He limped closely to him and put out a trembling hand. He drew it back when Tom stirred in his sleep. Kaz almost gagged when the stench of alcohol reached his senses. _He was drinking? _Tom slowly opened his eyes and found Kaz with a thoughtful look on his face. "Kaz?"


	2. What do I say?

**Whoo-hoo!! It's time for chapter 2. My friend and I are writing this story together and we hope everyone is enjoying it :D**

**Time for important info yay! **

**Okay so the italics mean thoughts. And if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Other than that enjoy**

**OK time for us to shut up now.**

Kaz flinched back and pressed himself against the wall with a panicked look on his face as Tom reached out for him. Tom looked at Kaz with a puzzled look on his face. His blue eyes widened slightly and he took a step towards the red head.

"Kaz are you okay?" Tom murmured softly carefully moving next to Kaz against the wall.

Kaz shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. Tom eyed him carefully and saw the blood stains on his clothes. There was a large bruise on his neck. Kaz sunk to the floor and Tom saw patches of bruises on his bare arms. "What happened to you?"

Kaz looked up at him with a cold look. "Nothing happened Tom, nothing happened at all." Tom watched as Kaz got off the floor and quickly hobbled out the door.

Tom jumped when the door slammed. _What's going on? _Tom opened the door and quickly moved down the hall after his best friend. Tom ran around the corner and almost ran right into Kaz. Kaz pushed his glasses further up and tried to step around Tom. "Kaz! What's wrong? Who hurt you?!" Tom asked sounding worried and truly upset.

Kaz's eyes widened a little as Tom's blue eyes filled up with tears. _Maybe I should tell him, he seems really upset._ Kaz looked up at Tom and saw how defeated he looked. _Alright I'll tell him. _Kaz looked at Tom's slumped form and sighed. "Tom look at me." Tom slowly obeyed. Kaz gave him a sad smile and continued on. "Last night when you got here you started to -ahh!"

Tom grabbed Kaz startled. "Kaz are you okay!?"

Kaz shook his head and clutched his ribs tightly. "It hurts Tom, make it stop."

Tom jumped up and ran down stairs. _I guess we have to take Kaz's car. _ He found Kaz's car keys on the coffee table and clumsily tried to grab them. He grunted angrily and picked them up off the floor. _Kaz, please be okay. _He ran back up the stairs and kneeled by Kaz's side. "Okay Kaz, I'm going to take you to the hospital." He patiently helped him up and held on to him. "Can you walk?" Kaz nodded and told him to let go. Kaz took in a sharp breath as he took a small step. "Kaz let me help you, please." Kaz sighed and stood there. Tom took that as his cue and ran to his side. He wrapped his arms carefully around Kaz's slender body.

As Tom helped Kaz to the car, Kaz's head fell back onto Tom's shoulder and his entire body went limp. "Kaz?" Tom whispered as he carefully laid Kaz in the back seat of the car. He attempted to wake the red head by softly shaking him. Tom's heart began to pound when Kaz did not wake up. He slammed the door and ran around to the driver's side door. He quickly jumped into the car. _Please be okay Kaz, please be okay._ Tom thought as he backed out of the drive way.

The noise of the hospital reached Tom's ears as he carried Kaz through the double doors. He looked around for any open seats. The hospital was packed full of waiting people. Some were badly wounded. He saw a couple of empty seats towards the back. Tom set Kaz down gently and walked towards the front desk. "Excuse me?"

The receptionist woman looked up and peered at Tom over her wire framed glasses. "May I help you?" Tom quickly explained the situation, while the older woman scribbled something down. As Tom finished she pushed the glasses up with her index finger. "Okay sir, please take a seat and wait."

Tom stared at her. "That's it, you just want me to sit here and wait?" Tom questioned angrily.

The lady gave him an annoyed look. "Sir, there are many patients here that need help." Tom glared at her as she continued. "If you choose to make a scene I will have to ask you to leave."

Tom folded his arms and stomped off. As he reached Kaz, he saw a small little girl sitting beside Kaz. She had long blond hair and looked to be about nine years old. She was petting Kaz's hair softly. He smiled when he reached them.

"Hey there, what's your name?" The girl glanced up at him and Tom was shocked at the color of her eyes. They were silver with small blue rings. She shyly looked down and replied. "Hazel." Tom bent down to her level. "Hi Hazel, I'm Tom and this is Kaz." She looked at Kaz and giggled. "He's cute." _Looks like someone has a crush._ Tom thought smiling as Hazel resumed petting Kaz's hair.

Tom jumped when the receptionist called for Tom to bring Kaz to a room. Tom carefully picked Kaz up and smiled as Hazel stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kaz on the cheek. Tom made his way to the door the receptionist was holding open. The woman led Tom to a small room while holding the door and motioned for Tom to lay Kaz on the bed. Then she left quickly to return to the lobby.

"I hope you wake up soon Kaz." Tom murmured gently brushing a stray hair from Kaz's pale face and frowning when Kaz whimpered softly.

A soft knock on door warned Tom before the door squeaked open. "Knock knock, can I come in?" The doctor came in anyways and softly closed the door. He introduced himself as Dr. Johnson and firmly shook Tom's hand. "Okay then Tom, what seems to be the problem with your friend here?" Tom explained the incident in the hallway and how Kaz became unconscious. Dr. Johnson watched intently as Tom explained. After he was finished they heard a raspy cough from the bed. Tom spun around and ran to his side. "Kaz thank goodness you're awake." He hugged Kaz but loosened his grip when Kaz groaned in pain. "Sorry," Tom smiled sheepishly.

Kaz glanced around and frowned a little when he realized that he was in the hospital. He realized that he would have to explain the bruises. Dr. Johnson looked at Kaz and noticed how uncomfortable the teen looked and smiled a little.

"Tom, will you go ask the nurse for some water and bring it back here to Kaz?" Dr. Johnson asked smiling to assure Tom that nothing was wrong. Tom frowned faintly and nodded reluctant to leave Kaz alone. Kaz nodded and smiled a little at Tom attempting to calm him. Tom left the room and the doctor turned to look at Kaz.

"I need you to tell me what happened to you. And I need the truth." The doctor murmured sitting on the edge of the bed. Kaz nodded and tears quickly filled his eyes.

'Somehow T-Tom got drunk and he came to my house and he a-attacked me. I-I thought he was going to kill me. But he can't find out about this, if he does it will kill him" Kaz whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

Dr. Johnson sat down beside Kaz. "Kaz, I have had patients come in many times to tell me things similar to this situation." He looked at Kaz to make sure he was listening. "It's very heartbreaking to see what alcohol does to people who really care about each other." Kaz stared at a crack in the wall and pretended to be interested in it. The Doctor pressed further on. "Now I know this is very difficult for you, but you have an important decision to make. You can accept to forgive him or you can press charges. They are both very difficult decisions and only You can choose the right one." Kaz gripped the bed sheets and tried not to cry again. "It seems that Tom cares about you a lot." At the mention of Tom's name Kaz looked at the door. Tom still wasn't back.

They sat discussing other things for a while before the doctor prescribed him medicine and bandaged him up. Kaz had to go pick up two different bottles as soon as possible. The doctor told Kaz to get lots of rest and to change his bandages regularly. Kaz thanked the doctor and they headed out into the hallway. Kaz said his goodbye and turned around. He stopped when he saw Tom sitting on the floor. The water sat forgotten by his leg. Kaz walked over to him. He smiled until he saw Tom's face. There were tears running down his face. "Tom, why are you crying?"

Tom kicked the cup aside and grabbed his hair. "How could I do that to you... why didn't you tell me...Kaz?"

Kaz's eyes widened. _What do I say?_


	3. Wow

**Another chapter! Do not own Chaotic**

Kaz lowered himself into a sitting position and sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Tom, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react. I was scared that you might hurt yourself or something." Kaz whispered softly smiling a little at Tom. "And besides it was the alcohol not you, I know I can trust you not to hurt me when you're sober Tom." Said teen turned to face Kaz and sniffled softly, Kaz smiled reassuringly at Tom and hugged him. Tom smiled, pressing his face into Kaz's shoulder and stifled a sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm so,so sorry Kaz." Tom whispered softly crying. Kaz smiled sadly and hugged Tom closer to him in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay, Tom. It'll be okay." Kaz whispered.

After about thirty minutes Tom stood up and pulled Kaz up as well. Kaz grimaced in pain and leaned gently against Tom, exhausted.

"Kaz! Are you okay?" Tom murmured as, Kaz nodded, as Tom wrapped an arm around Kaz's slender shoulders and helping him towards the door. As they reached the lobby Tom looked around for Hazel but didn't see her. _I hope that she's okay. _Tom thought as he helped Kaz to the car.

A soft knock drew the boys' attention to the car window. Tom smiled and Kaz gave off a confused look. "Uh Tom, who is that?" Tom lightly laughed and rolled down the window. "Hi Hazel, are you ready to meet Kaz while he's awake?" She looked down and blushed. Tom got Kaz's attention and gestured to the little girl. "Kaz this is Hazel, she was looking after you while you were unconscious." Kaz looked at Hazel and smiled. She cutely tilted her head and smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Hazel, thank you for being my guardian angel." She scratched her head confused. "What's a guardian angel?" Tom and Kaz shared a smile. "It's someone who watches over a person when they need help," Kaz explained. She nodded slowly. "You're welcome Mr. Kaz, but now I have to go." She waved at them and ran off. The wintry wind blew through the window and Kaz shivered. Tom started the car and turned on the heat. Kaz thoughtfully looked at the window as Tom watched him.

"Are you okay?" Tom murmured as he backed out of the space and turned towards the road. Kaz blinked and looked at Tom, still shivering slightly.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Kaz whispered returning his gaze to the window and the grey sky beyond it. Tom glanced at Kaz a little worried by how strange he was acting. Finally it occurred to Tom what had Kaz so bothered.

"Kaz, where are your parents?" Tom murmured as they pulled into the red head's drive way. Kaz opened the door and yawned. "I don't know Tom, I really don't." Tom opened his door and went to the passenger's side. He remembered how the driveway had been empty for a little over a week. _Why have they been gone for so long? _Tom stretched out his arms and helped Kaz get out. Kaz leaned on Tom's shoulder as Tom held him. Kaz tried to keep his eyes open while Tom half carried him through the front door. He laid Kaz down the couch and sat beside him. "Kaz?" Tom asked worriedly. Kaz sighed and gave Tom a sleepy look. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" Tom ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He grabbed the quilt off the back of the couch and covered Kaz up. He stood up and was about to leave. He stopped when Kaz grabbed his hand. "Hey Tom?" Tom gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry about me." Tom slowly nodded at him and grabbed his keys. He got to the door and was about to leave until Kaz called out. "You can stay here tonight if you want." Tom smiled and threw down the keys. He pulled a spare blanket out of the closet and made a bed beside Kaz on the floor. "Goodnight Tom." Tom pulled the cover up to his chin and rolled over. "Goodnight Kaz," he replied before closing his eyes.


	4. Laughter

Kaz blinked his brown eyes open and sighed softly as he sat up and looked around. Kaz jumped when Tom came out of the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat Kaz?" Tom asked sitting next to Kaz on the couch and smiling a little. Kaz gave a weak smile and shook his head no. Tom looked at the red head and frowned a little.

"Kaz you haven't eaten since yesterday. You need to eat something." Tom replied worried about his best friend. Kaz sighed a little and looked at Tom.

"My parents just left, without any warning. They've been gone for a little over two weeks." Kaz whispered softly laying his head on Tom's shoulder and then gasped as another wave of pain hit him.

"Kaz!" Tom exclaimed worriedly helping Kaz to lie back down on the couch. He gently took Kaz's hand. Kaz moaned in pain and started breathing quickly. "T-tom we forgot to g-get my medicine." Tom jumped up and grabbed the keys. "Just stay laying down I'll be right be back, ok?" Kaz trying to slow his breathing quickly nodded and took deep breaths. Kaz painfully sat up when he heard Tom shoot out of the driveway.

"Be careful." Kaz whispered as his entire body went limp, he fell back on to the couch and his eyes slid closed.

Tom ran into the pharmacy and up to the counter. He gave the receptionist Kaz's name and birth date. Within minutes Tom had the medicine and was running out to the car. Tom pulled out of the parking space and drove towards Kaz's house.

"I'm coming Kaz just hold on." Tom murmured to himself as he turned into Kaz's subdivision and drove towards Kaz's house.

Tom burst into the house, ran to Kaz's side and took his hand. Tom ripped the bag open his hands shaking as he tried to find the right bottle to help his unconscious friend. Tom sighed in relief as he found the small bottle of hydrocodone. Tom moved quickly to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Tom knelt at Kaz's side and gently sat the teen up. Tom carefully opened Kaz's mouth and put the pill and some water and closed his mouth and pressed lightly on Kaz's throat to get Kaz to swallow. Tom smiled as Kaz's face relaxed and he smiled a little in his sleep.

A few hours later Kaz woke up and stretched his slender arms. He smiled when he didn't feel any pain. _My head feels funny though. _Kaz gave off a loopy smile and sat all the way up. His smile widened when he saw Tom asleep sitting up against the couch. _Silly Tom. _"Tom, wake up Tom, plllease." Kaz frowned when Tom didn't move. "TOM!" Kaz laughed when Tom shot up and hit his head on the coffee table. Tom rubbed his head. "Kaz that's not funny!" He glared at Kaz when he started laughing louder. Tom sighed and sat down on the couch. He crossed his arms.

"Oh Tom stop pouting, it feels good to laugh. I haven't laughed in a while." Tom stole a glance at Kaz and scooted closer when he saw his sad face. "Kaz I'm glad to make you laugh, even if it involves me getting hurt," Tom softly said hugging Kaz. Kaz looked at Tom started laughing. Tom looked at Kaz startled. "Why are you laughing?" Kaz stopped and looked at Tom seriously. "I have no idea." Kaz smiled when Tom started laughing.


End file.
